Shocked
by ILoveBeatleGeorge
Summary: What if everything was not as it seemed when Amy and Rory supposedly created a paradox and then were sent back in time by a Weeping Angel? What if there was no paradox and Amy was dead? What if Rory had actually made up their life in the 30s to deal with losing Amy? What if he wasn't even aware that he had made it up? If he thought it was real? This is the story of these what ifs.


_**AN: It's been ages. I literally haven't published something in four months. But I'm back! With my first Doctor Who fic, so please tell me what you think. This is an AU, you'll understand how and why by (at the latest) chapter 3. I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it, that privilege is the BBC's only. **_

**Chapter 1: Rory**

"Do you really think you can cheat death?" the Doctor asks from behind me.

"I always do, don't I?" I answer, with a small laugh.

I look back to the Doctor and his wife, my daughter, one last time. I suppose if I don't make it then it won't matter much, anyway; death is okay, I've been through it enough to know that.

"I'm coming with you," I hear from beside me as I hoist myself up to the ledge.

"Amy," I whisper. I can't tell her not to jump with me, it's not as if she'd listen anyway, but she just _can't_ fall with me. If a paradox isn't created she'll die. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I killed Amy; my darling, Scottish, hotheaded, stubborn Amy.

"Rory, you can't convince me not to come with you. If you are jumping then I will be jumping with you, no matter how it ends," she says to me as she climbs up the ledge and grabs my hand. I'm going to miss this, if we die I mean, I've always valued just holding hands; so simple yet so intimate.

"Alright," I say, as always I give in to my wife's wishes far too easily.

I move my hand from hers to her waist and prepare myself for the fall. I feel her tighten her grip around my waist as fall towards the hard pavement below. I'm ready to feel my body crush on the walkway but it never comes. I feel the sun on my face, and I open my eyes. Amy and I are in a graveyard and the Tardis is waiting by a headstone with the Doctor and River right beside it.

"It worked!" I laugh as I grab Amy and engulf her in a deep hug, smelling her perfume as I bury my nose in her hair.

"Ponds," the Doctor sighs as his lips turn up into his trademark smile.

"We better get going, Doctor," River says, "pretty soon the Tardis won't even be able to make it's way out of New York".

I am so incredibly happy as we walk to the Tardis that I'm actually surprised that I noticed anything at all. There was a gravestone, with my name on it. Not just Rory Williams though, my full name; Rory Arthur Williams.

"Doctor!" I call to the retreating form as I stare at _my_ name, "Doctor, there's a gravestone here with my name on it; my full name!"

I see the Doctor turn to look at me before suddenly I'm looking at a funeral service. I look around to ensure that the Tardis really is gone and that Amy, River and the Doctor are nowhere to be found before resigning myself to the fact that I was really the one who left.

"Oh no," I mutter as I realize what happened to me. The Doctor had told us that the Angels had all gone, but there must've been one left. After all there seems to always be a loophole with the Doctor, the Daleks refuse to die as well. I'm once again in 1930s New York. I'm sure that the Doctor and Amy will realize that I'm gone and hop into the Tardis to come and save me, as always looking out for weak, little Rory. I decide that I should just sit in the graveyard and wait; after all I don't want to be in more trouble with Amy than I already am.

Minutes pass, and just as I'm beginning to lose faith in my family, because that's truly what we are; a family, Amy pops up beside me. I embrace her as soon as she's there and then I notice the tears on her face; there must be something wrong, Amelia Pond does not cry easily.

"Did you come with River's vortex manipulator to take us home?" I ask cautiously because I'm already sure that that's not the case.

"No, Rory…." She starts as she begins to stroke my head.

"What is it?" I ask, though I think I know what's she going to tell me; we're stuck here both of us, the Doctor can't save my idiot self this time.

"We… we can't go home. The angels… they've created too much damage. If the Doctor tries to fly the Tardis in New York again, the whole city will explode. I'm sorry, we're stuck here," she sobs.

"Why?" I ask and I know that she knows that I'm not asking why we can't go home. She knows that I'm asking her why she chose me again, why she travelled back in time to be with me, when she could've been with him forever in his blue box.

"Rory, you stupid git!" she exclaims, "Have you not yet learnt that I love you, and wouldn't trade you for the universe!? How can you not realize that I adore your stupid face and can't live without you!?" She adds, just loud enough for me to hear, "Remember, I've tried."

All I say is "I love you too, Amy," and it's true I do. She's the only girl I've ever loved, which had actually led her to believe that I was gay when we were teenagers. And she's the only woman that I'll ever love. I must admit that I'm beyond elated that she chose me, again, it'll make living in this whole new world a lot easier with Amy here.

It's been a few years since we were sent away from our own time, forced to live in 1930s New York. It's been admittedly dull without the Doctor, at times, but I can't say that Amy and I are unhappy with our lives. We've just adopted a baby, his name is Anthony, and we live in a lovely, moderately sized home just outside of the city. I garden now, which I wish my dad could see, I used to tell him that gardening was for woman and too boring, but I suppose the apple never really does fall far from the tree. I've become a doctor, a dream that I never thought would really come true. For being sent back to years before we were even born Amy and I are leading marvelous lives, but sometimes I get this feeling in the recesses of my mind that maybe this isn't real at all. Those feelings along with the constant dreams of my old life are enough to keep me on my toes for anything out of place, or wrong but some days everything seems to be that way. I see woman who I think look just like River, I see my dad's stupid vest jacket, or I'll see someone with a fez on and it just never feels right. These feelings all disappear though, when I wake up alongside Amy or see her from across the room, and I know that if I could get my old life back but lose Amy in the process I wouldn't do it. Amy is worth everything I've ever had and more, and even though we're totally out of our own timeline I'm glad we're together.


End file.
